1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to hair clips, and more particularly to a resilient claw hair clip.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional hair clips include two claws joined together with a hinge and spring. The two claws are often made of hard plastic. As a result, these claws frequently break into two or more pieces when the conventional hair clip is dropped and/or placed into a user's hair. The hinge and spring can also snag the hair or hurt the user's head when even a small amount of pressure is applied on, to, or against the hair clip, rendering conventional hair clips uncomfortable for use, especially during, for example, sleep and exercise. Aside from comfort issues associated with the spring, consumers often dislike the fact that the spring is visible on conventional clips. This, at least in the opinion of some consumers, makes the hair clip appear to be a lower quality or an inexpensive product. In addition, conventional hair clips must also be assembled by hand, such that they are often more expensive to manufacture.
In attempts to overcome some of these above-noted problems, conventional hair clips have been modified to include curved claws. The idea behind such a modification was to increase the surface area of the clip that contacts the user's head. This would, according to the idea, reduce any pain and/or discomfort caused by the clip. This solution did not, however, significantly increase the comfort level of the clip and/or alleviate the above-noted breakage problem. In other known alternative hair clips, the spring has been hidden to make the clip more aesthetically pleasing to the user. These clips are not, however, any more comfortable and/or sturdy than conventional hair clips. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,159 discloses a hair clip without a spring. Because of the shape and structure of this hair clip, consumers have found the clip disclosed in the '159 patent to be difficult to use and just as uncomfortable as other known conventional hair clips.